


at the edge of the world (i found a friend)

by tasteslikeciel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Gen, I'll add more tags as i go, M/M, Other, hugsaku, hugsaku2021
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteslikeciel/pseuds/tasteslikeciel
Summary: Yusaku falls out of the sky and gets stuck in a tree, but Yuma helps him down, among other things.
Relationships: Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku, Astral/Tsukumo Yuuma
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	at the edge of the world (i found a friend)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I've had for a while. There will be at least one more chapter, but maybe more content for it in the future? We'll see~

Falling out of the sky is bad for his health, Yusaku decides, as silly as that conclusion sounds out of context. But, it’s the honest truth and there’s really no better way he can phrase it. He has experience with this sort of thing, after all. Granted, that was always as Playmaker and that was always within the confines of Link VRAINS where he was physically safe from having his body mangled regardless of the kind of damage his avatar took. Playmaker is like a shield in that regard. 

But here, in the real world, it’s a very different story. People don’t just fall out of the sky and survive without some serious injuries to show for it and Yusaku considers himself very lucky that his aren’t any worse than they are. He could have suffered a much worse fate (like breaking his neck or back or both), but he’s managed to survive the sudden fall with nothing more than a twisted ankle and a couple of blossoming bruises. 

Never mind that it’s a particularly bad twist and his ankle hurts like hell. 

He squirms uncomfortably and adjusts his posture again because the tree branch he’s straddling, despite being thick enough to support his weight, isn’t very comfortable and it makes propping up his injured leg very difficult. He winces as extra pain shoots up his left leg, ankle throbbing as he lets the leg dangle over the edge. 

“What do I do…” he mumbles to himself and bites down on his tongue as he moves his injured leg again. He can’t find a decent position to rest his ankle in but letting it dangle like that only made the pain worse, so he has no choice but to move it again “ _Nn!_ D-damn it…” 

Did he mention he fell out of the sky and into a tree he now can’t climb down from? Because that totally happened and he’s at a huge disadvantage here because he’s up high enough that jumping down could potentially result in that broken neck he somehow avoided the first time. Plus, he could accidentally twist his ankle even more and he seriously thinks he might pass out if the pain becomes any worse than it already is. 

He carefully glances over the edge of the branch and stares down longingly at the broken cell phone laying on the ground below. When he first dropped into the tree and twisted his ankle, his cell phone flew right out of his jacket pocket and bounced against tree branch after tree branch until it finally smacked against the ground and the screen promptly shattered. He remembers specifically buying that model because it was less likely to break if he dropped it, but he supposes even an older model like his poor phone wouldn’t survive falling out of a tree. He can’t even call someone for help now. 

He sighs and leans against the tree, one leg dangling off the edge and his injured one stretched across the branch as delicately as he can manage. 

“What do I do...” he mumbles again, trying hard to think of something, _anything_. “I don’t like hospitals…” 

He can’t call for help, so there’s really only one option available and that’s to try climbing down by himself. But there’s so much risk and pain involved in that idea that it has him hesitating for three reasons. 

One: with his waning strength and shaky limbs, he could very easily slip or make a wrong step and end up plummeting to the ground. 

Two: he could wind up in the hospital or, worst case scenario, a morgue. 

Three: he...doesn’t actually know what part of Den City he’s in. 

He bites at his bottom lip and checks his leg again. He notices the swelling on his ankle and then winces when it throbs, as if the universe is mocking him for even contemplating climbing down by himself. 

But he really has no choice, does he? He can’t just stay in this tree forever. Even an insomniac like him will crash eventually the longer he goes without sleep. He’ll end up falling again and this time, he might actually break his neck. 

He takes a shaky breath and grips the branch, trying to steel himself for the climb down. His hands are already scratched up from the fall, so it stings when the bark brushes against his palms. But he endures it because he has to. 

This idea of his (climbing down with a debilitating injury) is going to hurt and it’s going to hurt a _lot_. But, maybe if he’s careful enough, he- 

“Hey you!” a voice calls out, making his heart stutter. “Are you okay up there?” 

Yusaku was so lost in his head that he completely missed seeing someone walk underneath the tree and pick up his broken cell phone to inspect it, but at the sound of their voice and a familiar phrase, he’s startled out of his thoughts and looks down to see a boy with spiky pink and black hair waving his arms up at him, a curious but concerned look on his face. 

“Did you hear me? Hellooo?” 

All Yusaku can do is blink and stare, taken aback that someone even noticed him stuck up here. With all the branches and leaves blocking the view, he can barely see out of it himself. He just assumed, due to the fact he hasn’t seen or heard anyone beforehand, that he’d been teleported to some secluded place at the edge of the city or something of the like. Even in a place with such a dense population, it’s not unheard of to find areas that lack people. 

The boy below the tree points to the broken cell phone in his hands. “Uh, this is yours, right? Do you need some help?” 

“Uh.” Yusaku offers helpfully. He does need help and his throbbing ankle quickly reminds him of that fact, but words are failing him. What is someone stuck in a tree supposed to say? How does he explain _this_? “I-” 

“He’s injured.” a disembodied voice explains for him. “I can see it in his expression. Although I do not know where.” 

Whoever spoke has an odd lilt to their voice he can’t quite place. It’s like a soft breeze, a wisp of a sigh. And sort of echoes in a way that’s hard for him to describe. 

Yusaku blinks again, eyebrows knitting. 

So there’s another person down there, but he can’t see them... He does vaguely notice something odd hovering near the boy, but it’s hard to make out with there being a bunch of leaves and things in the way. 

Could that be them or is it just a trick of the light? 

The boy below the tree frowns and tilts his head as he observes Yusaku. 

“You think so?” the boy muses before turning to the other person and gestures up at the tree. “Can you take a look? If it’s that bad, we might need to call for backup. He’s acting kind of weird, too.” 

Backup? Yusaku doesn’t want to turn this into a spectacle. He needs help, yes, but if this kid gets the police or some other authority figure involved, he’ll likely wind up back with his foster parents who don’t even live in Den City. Yusaku isn’t exactly a runaway, but he didn’t exactly leave “home” with full permission, either. 

It’s...complicated. 

Just as he’s about to voice an objection to this, though, something that glows with a faint blue light flies up through the branches like they aren’t even there and it startles Yusaku enough that he loses balance on the branch he’s sitting on. 

And promptly falls backwards. 

“!!!” 

He hears the boy down below call out to him in a panic, but the only thing he can think about is how this is it. This is going to be the thing that finally kills him. Not a duel, not a shady corporation, not some rogue A.I. out for his blood. No, no. 

It’s going to be _this_ and _no one_ he knows is going to know how or why. 

Or, that would have been the case had the boy not managed to catch him before he actually slammed into the ground. 

In a surprising show of athletic agility and strength, the boy somehow manages to dash under him just in time to catch him with only minor stumbling. Maybe it’s not so surprising considering Yusaku’s thin weight, but despite the situation and considering their height difference, Yusaku is quietly impressed. 

But only somewhat. Because even though he’s been saved from splattering against the ground, gravity still makes his legs dip sharply and it makes his injured leg _burn_. Any compliments he could have given the boy on his heroic catch all dissolve into white noise as a scream is ripped from his throat and the boy jumps, his red eyes wide as he frantically scans Yusaku’s body for injuries. 

“H-hold on, hold on!” the boy squeaks out and his hold tightens a bit. “W-what’s wrong?! What hurts?!” 

“His ankle is swollen.” the mysterious disembodied voice from before chimes in and if Yusaku’s eyes weren’t so weirdly watery he might have been able to see what they looked like outside of a blue blob. “A sprain? How does someone manage this from climbing a tree...” 

“I-I didn’t...climb it. I-” Yusaku hisses and clings to the boy’s shoulders, eyes shut tight as he curls in on himself from the pain. “I-I fell and...and it twisted.” 

“Hunh?? So you _did_ climb it??” the boy asks, rightfully confused. “You slipped or something?” 

Yusaku shakes his head. “N-no, I-” 

“The only other way up that tree is to have fallen from the sky.” the disembodied voice offers. They sound just as puzzled as the boy does, however. “Which is alarming and nonsensical, but not impossible.” 

“People don’t just fall out of the sky for no reason, Astral.” the boy argues but then he pauses “...I think.” 

Astral… 

Well, Yusaku has a name for one of them now, at least. Now if he could just get this weird wateriness to go away, he’d be doing a lot better than before (pain notwithstanding). It bothers him immensely to be at the mercy of people he doesn’t even know. He’s in such a vulnerable position right now that anyone could take advantage of this situation and use him as they saw fit. He doesn’t think this boy is plotting something like that but- 

“Okay, so I don’t get what’s going on here.” the boy starts, completely derailing Yusaku’s train of thought. “But you’re hurt and I want to help. So let’s take a look at your leg, okay? If it’s that bad, then we should probably get you to a doctor or-” 

“ _No doctors._ ” Yusaku is quick to shut that suggestion down with a little glare. He scrubs at his eyes with the sleeve of his school jacket to stop the stinging. “It’s just a sprain. I can ta-... _Nh!_ ” 

He was about to say “I can take care of myself”, but pain wracks his ankle in a merciless throb and a pitiful whine escapes him instead. 

“He shouldn’t move around so much.” the disembodied voice says. “You should set him down.” 

“Good idea.” 

The boy very carefully sets Yusaku down onto the grassy earth and takes care not to jostle Yusaku’s injured leg too much. For that, Yusaku is grateful because he doesn’t think he can handle another sudden jerk so soon after the last one. 

“Soooo, what’s your name?” the boy asks before laughing to himself and rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. “Wait, I haven’t even told you mine yet... I’m Yuma! Tsukumo Yuma!” 

Yuma gestures to his companion who, now that Yusaku can properly see them, makes no sense. Blue skin, odd green markings decorating their body, and an otherworldly glow (among other things). It makes his eyes widen a bit, but he pauses and merely stares and thinks. Because he’s seen stranger things, in all honesty. A floating blue being is nothing that abnormal. In fact, this person reminds him of the Ig- 

Yusaku’s lips twist and he stops thinking about it. 

“And this is my friend, Astral!” Yuma continues. But he freezes up pretty quickly and laughs again (this time nervously) as he scratches at his cheek. “But uh, you can’t exactly see him so… Never mind about that!” 

Oh, Yusaku can see this Astral fellow just fine, but should he mention he can, is the question. Yusaku isn’t all that sure he’s not hallucinating from the pain, but if this Astral _is_ a hallucination, it’s apparently a shared one. 

Still, perhaps it’s better not to mention it at all for now. Not until he has more information. 

“Fujiki.” he says in response and pauses to consider his next words. “...Fujiki Yusaku.” 

Yuma stares at him in surprise but doesn't bring the subject of his glowing companion back up. “O-okay... Well, nice to meet you, Yusaku! Er, well, hehheh… Maybe not like this anyway...” 

“Mn.” 

Astral doesn’t say anything, but he’s staring a hole into him and Yusaku tries his hardest to ignore it and focus on anything else. 

“So which leg is it again?” Yuma asks. “Was it the right one or...?” 

Astral is still staring at him when he answers in Yusaku’s place. “The left one. The swelling is easy to see and I imagine any amount of touch will cause a significant amount of pain. It would be better to seek medical aid than do anything ourselves.” 

Yusaku opens his mouth to object but hesitates and quickly closes it. If he objects to it right after the possible hallucination spoke, then he and Yuma both would realize he can see him. Maybe it doesn’t matter in the long run, but Yusaku has enough problems of his own to deal with. He doesn’t need the added problem of seeing ghosts or whatever it is this Astral might be. 

The only ghosts Yusaku sees are in his memories and he would prefer they stay there, for better or worse. 

“Ah, right. Gotcha.” Yuma says with a nod. “In that case, maybe we really should take you to see a doctor…” 

Yusaku quickly turns his attention to Yuma, eyes pleading. “ _No._ No doctors or hospitals or...any of that. Please…” 

Yuma frowns. “But you were crying before and-” 

“ _Please._ I-” Yusaku hesitates, unsure of what to say here. His reasons are too loaded to spill to a total stranger, but maybe he can get around it by feigning a fear of hospitals? It’s not completely untrue, at least. “...I…I just can’t go to one of those places. They scare me and I don’t want to worry anyone...” 

He doesn't want to be found and hauled back against his will. Not by the authorities, not by a well-meaning nurse, not by _anyone_. 

Not until he finds Ai. 

Yuma stays quiet for a moment, thinking, before he finally lets out a sigh and his shoulders sag a bit. 

“I really think you ought to, but I can’t just force you to go. I mean, I get it. Hospitals are scary and no one likes to hear about a loved one being hospitalized, but we do need to get that ankle taken care of. ” he says and sets a hand on Yusaku’s shoulder with a grin and a thumb’s up. “Sooo, I have a better, no-hospital’s-involved solution!” 

Yusaku and Astral both stare at him curiously. 

“And that would be?” Yusaku asks, a bit worried. 

Rather than answering immediately, Yuma just scoops Yusaku back up into his arms in a princess carry and his grin widens, almost mischievously. 

“I’ll just bring you back home with me instead! I’m sure Grandma and Akari won’t mind.” Yuma answers with a short giggle and Yusaku can't help the slight blush when Yuma switches focus and marvels at his light weight. “Oh wow, you’re really light! I didn’t notice it before, but you’re pretty easy to carry.” 

“I...don’t eat much.” Yusaku offers as an explanation. 

And he really doesn’t aside from hot dogs. 

Astral sighs. “You’re going to get in trouble again. Didn’t your sister tell you to stop bringing home strays?” 

Yusaku frowns. “I’m not-” 

He cuts himself off when he sees a tiny, sly smile cross Astral’s lips and realizes he’s been caught. 

So much for keeping that hidden. 

“So you _can_ hear me.” Astral says and floats just a little closer to study Yusaku up close. “My hypothesis was correct after all~” 

Yusaku squirms uncomfortably but finds he can’t look away. 

“There are only certain people within Yuma’s circle who can perceive my existence.” Astral continues and backs up a little. “A stranger being able to is highly suspicious. Although, I do not sense any malicious intent from you. Plus, you _are_ injured. Even if you had any ill intent-” 

Astral pauses and huffs out a little laugh, looking at Yuma fondly. 

“Well, he’d still want to help you.” 

Yuma’s eyes widen and he stares at Yusaku with new-found wonder, eyes bright and twinkling. 

“You _can_? _Really??_ ” 

“I-” Yusaku doesn't know what to say to any of this. He doesn't even know what Astral _is._ “I...guess… I don’t know. I’m not convinced I’m not hallucinating...” 

That doesn't deter Yuma in the slightest. 

“This will make things a _lot_ easier!” he chirps and does a little spinny turn, somehow managing to do so without jostling Yusaku’s ankle. “I talk to Astral all the time, so it was going to be really awkward trying to not freak you out. But since you can see him, it’s fine!” 

Somehow, Yusaku seriously doubts any part of this will be easier at all, but that’s not something he voices. He’s not in a position to argue right now anyway. 

“Anyway,” Yuma continues as he takes a step forward. “Let’s get that ankle of yours wrapped up! I don’t live too far from here, so we’ll be there in no time.” 

Yusaku takes a moment to mentally process his predicament and frowns a little. 

“Are you really going to carry me like this?” 

Yuma’s grin widens. “Yup!” 

Astral hums. “This is the best method. Yuma is strong, so there’s nothing to fear.” 

Yusaku sighs. He doesn’t like being carried, but what else can he do? It’s not like he can walk right now. Plus, neither of these two seem to find any fault in carrying a complete stranger home, so he’s stuck with them for now. 

“Alright…” 

And with that, they set out. 

The walk to Yuma’s house is mostly uneventful, but while surveying the area, Yusaku is quick to realize that the buildings look nothing at all like the ones in Den City and it makes an icky anxiety coil in his stomach. He’s at least still in Japan, but he initially assumed the random teleportation had been within the general vicinity of the warehouse he kept coming back to (or at the very least, within the same city), but while they walked (or while Yuma walked), the kid started asking him a few questions. Things about how he ended up in the tree or if he was feeling alright or where he was from. 

And Yusaku answers as best he can, but when he mentions Den City, Yuma seems puzzled. 

“Den City?” Yuma repeats and frowns as he thinks. “I’ve never heard of a place like that before… Is it far away?” 

It shouldn’t be, but now Yusaku wonders... 

“It’s in Japan. Near the ocean.” 

Yuma’s eyebrows knit. “Really? Hunh, that’s weird… Maybe I just missed hearing about it somewhere.” 

Yuma offers up a nervous laugh, trying to lighten the air. But Yusaku’s frown deepens regardless and Yuma’s forced laughter slowly pans away and soon enough, he’s also frowning. 

“Sorry I don’t know anything, but I really haven’t heard of it before. Is it far from Heartland?” Yuma asks and Yusaku has to stare because he’s never heard of that name before. “We can pull up a map later and find it. I’m sure it’s around here somewhere...” 

“Strange…” Astral murmurs and holds his chin in thought. “I too have never heard of such a city. What were you doing before you fell into the tree?” 

Yusaku opens his mouth but hesitates because he knows exactly what he was doing, but saying it out loud just makes the reality that he might never see Ai again that much more real. So his lips thin and he tries not to think about the warehouse at all, tries not to think about how he’s essentially been visiting and re-visiting a grave for the past few days. 

“...” 

Yusaku looks away and Yuma tilts his head, concern apparent. But Yuma says nothing about it. He seems to sense that Yusaku doesn't want to talk about it and is quick to change the subject. 

“Let’s just focus on that leg of yours for right now.” Yuma says and gives Yusaku a little squeeze that has him staring. Because did he just _hug_ him? _Still_ hugging him? _Why_?? “You’ll feel _way_ better with some pain killers in you. Food, too!” 

“Are you...hugging me?” 

Yuma’s forced smile turns sheepish. “Sorry, sorry... You just looked like you needed one.” 

Astral’s expression pinches but he doesn’t pursue the topic he brought up. He crosses his arms and leans forward to study Yusaku’s ankle instead. 

“I’m still not the most knowledgeable about human injuries.” he muses and his choice of wording has Yusaku’s eyes narrowing. What does he mean by that? Is he saying he’s not human??? “How long does an injury like this take to heal, generally?” 

Yuma shrugs. “It depends on how bad it is, but a few weeks? Something like that.” 

A few weeks… Yusaku already knew as much but hearing it said out loud really is disheartening. He can’t stall his search for that long and he definitely can’t stay here for that long either, but until he has more information about the area, he’s at the mercy of this kid and his floaty blue friend. 

He hates the thought of it and reaffirms his earlier decision because falling out of the sky really is bad for his health. 


End file.
